The Hedgehog and the Diclonius
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Sonic finds a young girl in the forest, but later finds out she's no ordinary girl but a dangerous diclonius. At the same time, she keeps getting memories of another loved one when she looks at Sonic. Will this forbiddon... love ever be found? SonLucy
1. Sonic Finds The Girl

_A dark storm-filled night… all is silent… until a girl figure came into view but she's shadowed and she panted for breath from running so hard escaping…_

"_THERE SHE IS! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY, THE LITTLE MONSTER!" screamed a voice._

_The girl gasped and ran on ahead, jumping over rocks and logs and pushing past tree branches in fright of her following enemies, which were soldiers and they fired with large guns, missing the girl every time as she ran faster and faster, getting scared._

"_STOP THE LITTLE BEAST! SHE'S VICIOUS!" more voices screamed until they all became one loud noise after another, like in a nightmare of horror. More shots, bangs, screams and shouts filled the night. The girl looked back only once… she opened her mouth to scream…but no sound… just a hard blow to the head…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, after the rain stopped, three animal figures were sitting around as a blue hedgehog set up a camera and the orange two-tailed fox and red echidna chatted together.

"I'm sure I got this right, did I?" asked the hedgehog, Sonic.

"I'm sure you did, Sonic." The fox, Tails, said, "It's not too hard."

"Good. I'm not missing a moment of this."

"I'm not surprised," the echidna, Knuckles added, "With speed like that, you hardly catch anything."

"I could catch the Doctor." Sonic said.

"Sonic, we came to relax, remember?" Tails said.

"I know, little buddy, but it's hard when you feel that something big is going to happen." Sonic sighed.

"You always get that feeling." Knuckles frowned.

"Same here." Tails said, "That sort of feeling that big changes will happen again."

Sonic looked at him, "You miss Cosmo still, don't you?"

"Yes."

That's when they heard gun fire and shouts from far off.

"What do you think that is about?" Knuckles asked.

"It sounds really bad." Tails said.

Sonic looked through his camera, "Good thing this has zoom in, all I see are a bunch of soldiers." He saw them look around, shrug and walk away in frustration. Sonic looked up and ran towards the scene.

"Hey, Sonic! Wait a minute!" Tails followed him.

"See, I told you the feeling was…" Knuckles groaned and followed them, "Hey, wait for me!"

They stopped at a clearing and looked around, "I don't see anyone, do you guys?" asked Sonic.

"Nope. Now can we go back?" Knuckles said.

Tails then said, "Maybe it's that person they're after right there." He pointed to a young girl lying on her front, not moving but she's breathing. She had long pink hair and strange horns on her head. She was partly nude, except for a long white cloth around her like a robe.

Sonic went over and picked up the girl in his lap as Tails and Knuckles came over too. The girl sighed, "Nyuu…"

Knuckles looked at her, "She sounds badly hurt."

"And looks like it too," Sonic took notice of the bleeding wound on her forehead.

"I'm on getting the aid-kit." Tails flew back to their spot.

Sonic thought, '_I wonder who she is, and where did she come from?_' He looked up at the night sky as the girl sighed again, "Nyuu…"


	2. Meeting Lucy

_**In the darkness, the same girl is running until an explosion happens. The girl looks and gasps as a dark figure puts a gun to her forehead.**_

"_**Lucy, run away!" a man's voice yelled. But Lucy is too scared to move and a shot sounds.**_

The girl, we learn she's named Lucy, opens her red eyes, "Nyu!" Her vision blurs a little.

"Look, she's waking up." Amy's voice says.

Lucy looks at four creatures nearby. Unknown to her yet, it's Amy, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles. Lucy tries sitting up.

"Be careful, don't try getting up." Amy said.

Lucy smiled weakly.

"We found you in the middle of the woods last night in the storm." Knuckles explained, "Be lucky you didn't have any serious injuries besides a blow to the head."

"Maybe you could tell us who you are and why those men were chasing you?" Tails said.

Lucy covered her mouth, "Nyu… Nyuu can't…"

"You mean you don't remember?" Amy asked.

"N-no…" Lucy gulped.

"She must've been too worried about it." Tails said.

Knuckles frowned and when Amy left the room, he leaned to Lucy saying, "Just to give a few warning, I suggest watching out for her."

"Nyu?" Lucy tilted her head.

"That's right, whenever we meet some new girl in town, Amy always tends to make a big deal over nothing and…" He was cut off when Tails covered his mouth.

"Knuckles, stop that. Don't be rude to her." Tails frowned.

Lucy smiled a little. She stared at Sonic curiously.

"Don't mind them, they're just good friends of mine." Sonic said.

"Friends, Nyuu?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. By the way, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." He smiled.

"And I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Knuckles got Tails' hand off his mouth, "And I'm Knuckles the Echidna. You don't want to get me mad, trust me." Sonic and Tails frowned at him.

"And that was Amy Rose a few minutes ago." Sonic added.

"L…" Lucy paused.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"…Lucy." She spoke.

"Very nice meeting you too." Amy said, walking in with hot water, "You'll have to stay a while until you get better."

Lucy nodded.


End file.
